Je t'aime
by Rosa3098
Summary: je t'aime. I Love You. Te Amo. So many different ways to say it. . .    Just pure fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1: Je t'aime

_Chapter 1_

* * *

><p><em>I held his hand happily. We walked around District 12, smiling, laughing and joking around.<br>I had to leave to go home way too soon – at least for me. I looked at the sunset, somewhat disappointed. The day wasn't long enough. I needed more time with him._

_Ever since I was separated from him during the Quarter Quell, I got anxious when I wasn't with him._

_"What's wrong?" he asked. He let go of my hand to wrap his arm around my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder._

_"I don't want to go home yet." I said. Peeta smiled. He knew what I was asking._

_"Want to say over? My family's at the Capitol on some business. We have the house all to ourselves. . ." Peeta whispered in my ear._

_"I'd love that, but what about Prim?" I asked. "My mother is staying at the hospital tonight. I can't leave her alone. She's barely fourteen." By now we were in front of my house.  
>Prim came out quickly looking pleased. She had Buttercup with her. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, she had one of her medical books with her.<br>I still can't believe she is taking those lessons as a kid. I tried reading the text book but it gave me a headache after two pages. Prim didn't complain about all her homework, though. She was glad she had the chance to become a doctor._

_"Hello, lovebirds." She smiled. Peeta leaned down to whisper something in her ear. When he finished her smile widened further._

_"I would love to. My stuff is already packed." She said. I shook my head in disbelief. Of course. "I'll be right out – oh and Katniss I packed some of your things too since I know you don't have any pajamas at Peeta's house and you mainly wear his shirts to bed . . ." she went back inside the house while I blushed. Peeta chuckled. _

_"I think you look great in my shirts." Peeta whispered. I blushed even more.  
>Prim was fourteen years old now, the age I had been when I finally got the guts to thank Peeta for that day when he gave me the bread.<br>We had sat at lunch together a day after I talked to him, then that turned into hanging out after school – with Prim of course – then we started hanging out alone, after that it went uphill. Peeta and I became close friends in the course of a year. A wonderful year I might add. A year or two after that he kissed me. I surprised myself by kissing him back. That was the year we got reaped for the 74th Hunger Games._

_We made it out though. I was eighteen years old now. I looked younger, like I was sixteen. Anyone who didn't know me asked my age. I always frowned and glared when they told me I looked fifteen or sixteen._

_"Let's go, people. . ." Prim said. She ran ahead of us. Peeta carried her things in one hand while the other held mine. His hand felt nice and warm around mine. I leaned into Peeta, smiling._

_"You are unusually happy today." Prim observed._

_"What's their not to be happy about? The games are over, we're safe, we're treated like the Capitol people are treated, we don't have to worry about starving to death – in other words, it's absolutely perfect." I said._

_"You forgot one other thing." Peeta whispered. I looked up at him, questioningly. His blue eyes sparkled with love. I had to remind myself it was love for me._

_"Do not say, 'you being with me adds to the perfection' or anything along those lines. I'll puke if you do." Prim said. I laughed._

_"You heard her Peeta." I giggled. Peeta smiled_

_"Fine, how about instead I say _je t'aime?"_ Peeta said. _Je t'aime?

_"What does that mean?" I asked. Peeta laughed. Prim rolled her eyes._

_"I love you." Peeta whispered. I smiled. He kissed my forehead gently. Je t'aime. The words buzzed around my head for a little while._

Je t'aime

* * *

><p><em>This was just a random things I wanted to try out. Takes place after the rebellion, Peeta is not Hijacked, prim is not dead, Finnick, Annie, Haymitch and others will be appearing later on.<em>

_After I finished my other story, Choices, I felt like I had to do something else that was carefree, happy, and just pure fluffiness. This is it._


	2. Chapter 2: You love  who?

_Chapter 2_

_You Love. . who?_

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day with Peeta's arm around me. Normally this would make me happy but right now I just wanted to get out of bed. Why was it so hot? I looked around me, searching for the cause of such heat. We were in the living room with the TV turned on to some movie. Prim was sprawled out on the floor, the glass of water still in her hand. Someone else was home too. That's why it was so hot. There was smoke coming from the kitchen.<p>

"Peeta." I whispered. "Peeta!" I couldn't move with his arms wrapped around me. It was nearly impossible. He blinked once then closed his eyes. Twice, thrice, finally his eyes stayed open.

"Morning." He whispered. He was about to kiss me when he noticed the smoke. "What's that?" he asked as he stood up. Prim was awake now too.

"Don't know." Prim said. "Go check." She pushed me and peeta toward the kitchen.

"It's probably nothing." Peeta said. I nodded. Prim still pushed us toward the kitchen. I saw her retreat after we were a few feet away from the kitchen door.

Peeta reached to the door but before he would open it, the door burst open. All I saw was a head full of pink, if slightly messy, hair. Effie. She had her four inch pumps in her hands and twirled them around.

"Hello~" she said. Her breath reminded me of a liquor store. Or worse.

"Effie? What are you doing here?" Peeta asked. Effie moved her hair out of her face. Was this really the Effie I knew?

"Guess what happened yesterday? I was fired! Fired!" she scoffed. "How can I be fired?"  
>Effie worked as President Paylor's assistant. I knew exactly how she could be fired – especially if she woke up the president with an announcement that there was 'a big, big, day' ahead.<p>

Peeta passed me a look which meant he was thinking the same thing I was.

"That is awful! The president will never be able to get by without you, Effie." Prim said. If you think she said this sarcastically then you don't know Prim. She honestly meant it.

"See! Even the twelve year old knows how important I am! Thank you Rose." Effie slurred. How did she get ahold of a bottle in the first place?

"It's Prim." Prim muttered. Seeing how Effie's face fell, Prim hurried to cheer her up. "But my full name is Primrose so I guess Rose is fine. . ." She didn't even try to clear up the fact that she was fourteen, not twelve.

"Haymitch!" Effie called. "Wake up!" Haymitch burst out of the Kitchen and fell face flat on the floor. Haymitch's face was green and then he puked. Effie burst out in a fit of giggles. What the heck. . .?

"Wow, it's a party in here isn't it?" Prim said. As soon as I saw Haymitch I knew exactly what happened.  
>After Effie was fired, she came to District 12 wanted us to listen to her problems and cheer her up but probably ran into Haymitch first. He took her to his home and they talked, etc. Then when Effie was done blabbing about how much the President will need her, Haymitch offered her a drink. I know this doesn't sound like something Effie would do but you have to keep in mind that Effie was upset. When people, especially Capitol people, are upset they do all kinds of crazy things they normally wouldn't do.<p>

Take me for example when I found out I would have to go back to the Quarter Quell. I went nuts, right? Well, Effie did the same. Except she didn't break into a random house and cry all night. . . still. . .

Now the only question left was what were they doing in Peeta's kitchen?

"Did you know you leave your back window open? Weird. What if someone gets in?" Effie slurred. Well, that explained that. Haymitch walked over to the couch. Peeta sighed as his bran new couch was covered in Haymitch vomit.

"Honey!" Effie slurred. "When are we going on our –" hiccup. "Honey-" Hiccup. "Moooooooooon." She was starting to snooze off. Huh?

"Did you just say, Honeymoon?" Peeta asked. Effie looked at him.

"I did." She said. "See?" she lifted her hand to show a perfectly made gold ring with the words 'Effie & Haymitch forever.'

I had to gulp back vomit and laughter. Effie will be regretting that later.

"You two are married?" Prim gasped. Haymitch abruptly sat up.

"Huh?" He said. He looked at his ring, shock dominating his features. "Holy –"

"Language!" Effie interrupted. "If you are going to be my husband I expect you to have better manners." Effie still looked drunk. I don't think she knew what the word 'husband' meant. Or what doom it brought. I wonder how they got in this mess in the first place.

"B-but-"

"hush!" Effie slurred. "Tomorrow you are going home and meeting my parents. It's going to be a big, big, big, day." By this point she was starting to snooze off. I got the feeling she was ready to pass out. My suspicions were clarified when she fell face flat right where Haymitch had puked.

"You can clean her up." Peeta murmured. I couldn't help it but, the look on Haymitch's face, Prim looking shocked, Peeta looking disgusted and most of all, Effie covered in puke, made me laugh uncontrollably.

"This isn't funny!" Haymitch said. "I'm married to a psycho!" It's such a mystery how Haymitch can become somewhat sober in just a few minutes. I laughed harder.

"Congrats! I present Mr. and Mrs. Haymitch Abernathy!" I laughed. By now Prim and Peeta were laughing too.

"How many children are you having, Haymitch?" Peeta asked through laughter.

"Oh! Are they going to have pink and blue hair?" Prim asked. "Or green and orange?"

"District 12 most eligible bachelor is taken!" Peeta said. "Don't worry, I'll break the news to all the sad ladies, Haymitch."

I swear if Haymitch could kill us with a loaf of extremely burned bread, he would have done so right then and there.

* * *

><p><em>Oh come on! like no one ever thought something like that would happen. i thought about something like this happening since the first book. Haha! <em>

_Tell me what ya think! review._


	3. Chapter 3: Fake? Real? Not real?

_Chapter 3_

_Fake? Real? Not real?_

_After Prim had (reluctantly) offered to clean up Effie since I was still uncomfortable with naked bodies and Peeta had gotten Haymitch showered and somewhat sobered, we sat in the family room. Staring. My eyes drifted to Effie's golden ring once in a while. Haymitch took his off an hour ago and literally threw it out the window._

_Effie had made him go find it and put it on. She was still drunk, by the way. I don't think Effie had more than once glass of wine in her entire life. Getting drunk had really clogged her perspective. I mean, she was married to Haymitch!_

_"So . . ." Prim said._

_"Let's get right to the point." I leaned forward to get a better look at them. "Who was the dumbass that married you?" I asked. Effie was currently playing with Haymitch's hand. He tried to pull away but after a few minutes passed she would get control of his hand again._

_"Oh –he was a lovely, fellow. He had the most gorgeous grey eyes. . ." She was starting to snooze off. What had they done all night that made her so tired – wait, never mind. . . I don't want to know. "But he charged a lot to perform the ceremony –By the way, I borrowed this girls white dress for the wedding. I need to return it to her – I don't remember her name though. I think it started with an A . . ."_

_"It was Annie Odair. Finnick's girl." Haymitch said. "Don't try to kiss me!" Effie had raised his hand to her lips._

_"You are such a meanie!" She scolded. "Why did I ever marry you -?" Her eyes widened. I could practically see the gears turning in her head as she finally understood what she had done. She let go of his hand and it fell on her lap. Haymitch quickly removed it. "Oh no!" she gasped._

_"Oh yes, I'm afraid the great Miss. Effie is now a Mrs." I laughed. Just about everyone in the room threw me a look saying 'this isn't funny! They will murder each other by weeks end'! I coughed to hide my laughter and looked down at my feet. Right. Focus Katniss!_

_"What are we going to do?" Effie whined. She took the ring off and put it on the table. "Oh god! I called my father yesterday! He thinks I'm married to a rich, handsome, kind, gorgeous man!"_

_"Why would he think that?" Peeta muttured. Haymitch glared at him. "I meant the kind, handsome, gorgeous, part. Maybe I wondered a little about the man part too but . . . I'll shut up now." Prim ignored him._

_"Why does he think that?" Prim asked. Her tone was sympathetic._

_"I told him that – in my defense I was drunk!" she said._

_"Never get a Capitol girl drunk, Peeta, my sister will kill you if you end up like this." Prim whispered. Peeta smiled._

_"What about a District 12 girl? Huh, Katniss?" Peeta asked. I laughed._

_"Right, I'll probably be breaking into houses and yelling at innocent kids then passing out in some random place." I said. "You wouldn't want to get me drunk, again."_

_"Who said it had to be Katniss." Peeta joked. i glared at him. He laughed and kissed my forehead._

_"I never thought your attitude could be worse than it is now." Haymitch murmured. "Transformed from a dead slug to a zombie slug without a head." I shot him a glare. I still have my bows and arrows in the bedroom closet, it wouldn't be that hard to shot a moving target – especially a drunk clumsy one._

_"I know how Effie can be single again." I said darkly. My eyes locked onto Haymitch._

_"How?" Effie chirped._

_"It would be so easy for Haymitch to pass away from a small accident in the next few hours making her a widow. He could eat some poisoned berries, by the name of nightlock, or he could fall down the stairs, or even worse he could be accidentally hit by an arrow that came from some unknown place." My voice was dark. "Do you want to be a widow, Effie?"_

_I saw Prim's eyes widen. Effie pondered over this._

_"Fine, just do it when I'm not around." Effie said. The way she said this made me think she was actually serious. An evil smile appeared on my face. Haymitch struggled to say something._

_"Katniss won't hurt Haymitch?" Peeta reassured Prim. But the way he said it made it sound like he wasn't sure._

_"Right, if Haymitch does get hurt it will not be on purpose, Prim." I said. "Even if it isn't an accident no one will ever find out." I added under my breath. Prim seemed to hear me because she glared at me._

_"Why don't we just get you two a divorce?" Peeta asked. Ah, Peeta. Always the one to find a reasonable and non-violent solution . . ._

_"What will my father say? No! I have to keep this up for at least a year. That's how long he was married to my mother." Effie said. I raised my eyebrows. Wow. Nice family. Haymitch groaned. Probably at the thought of being Effie's husband for a year._

_"Are you sure that you guys are really married? Didn't you say that the guy charged a lot to marry you?" Peeta asked. "It could have been a scam."_

_"You mean; that this might not be legal?" Haymitch asked. Peeta nodded._

_"If a District citizen and a Capitol citizen were to marry, a lot of commotion would have appeared – especially since the rebellion ended just a while ago." Peeta said. I nodded. Plus Haymitch was a Victor and Effie used to be a mentor so, yeah, this would be a big deal for everyone. It would be in the news for months. They would probably be the new 'star-crossed lovers' or something like that. I highly doubt anyone would think of Haymitch as romantic - least of all romantic enough for a stuck up, rich, Capitol Citizen. (I'm not referring to Effie!) It seemed almost impossible for that to happen. Unless, money was involved, of course. I doubt Effie would marry Haymitch for that. She had enough of her own, after all, every Capitol Citizen did._

_"We should go look for him." Prim said. "It would be horrible if he did that to a couple that was truly in love." Effie glared at her, just a little. I don't know why she's angry, it's not like they were ever in love . . . or were they? Oh, god, no! What am I thinking?_

_"Where did you see him?" I asked. Haymitch and Effie were silent._

_"You don't remember do you?" Peeta sighed._

_"No," Haymitch said quietly. "But I think Finnick and Annie do."_

_"Where exactly did you get married? I thought they were in Distrcit 4?" Prim asked. My face reddened in a blush as I remembered._

"_They're here, Prim, in District 12." I said._

"_Huh?" Prim said._

_"Well, they, um, called me a while ago saying they were going to visit." I said. "But I didn't know they were coming yesterday. If they did then why didn't they tell me?" _

_"Maybe it was supposed to be a surprised." Effie said. "Let's not talk about this now. I want to go talk to Finnick and Annie now."_

_"It's early. They could be sleeping. . ." I started not wanting to disturb Annie with her current condition._

_"If you think I give a damn then you are sadly mistaken." Haymitch said. "Let's go." He walked out of the house. _

_"Let's go, Kat." Peeta said. I nodded. He took my hand. Prim followed us outside._

_We were laughing at Haymitch and Effie's expense the whole walk to Finnick and Annie's 'vacation' house. They had bought it a while ago just in case they visited. It wasn't that far away, really, just a few blocks away.  
>By now were standing in front of their home. The door burst open right before we could ring the doorbell. There stood Finnick in only his underwear. Why did Annie let him do this? If he was my husband I would yell at him if he answered the door in his underwear!<em>

_"Hello, Peeta." Finnick said. "Has Katniss finally told you?"_

_"Told me what?" Peeta looked at me. "Katniss?"_

_"Nothing." I said quickly. Oops! How could I forget to have told him that Gale was coming over. "Have you told Annie about the thing too." he glared at me._

_"What thing?" Annie whispered as she came into view._

_"Nothing." Finnick said. "Come in, Guys." We all shuffled into the gigantic home. Inside were splashes of blue, white, and aqua colors. Perfect home for a couple who loved the beach. The house had a watery feeling to it, making me believe we were back in District 4. It wasn't one of those houses that had strange knickknacks of seashells and light houses, no, this was more natural. The walls were perfectly painted with little waves moving along the bottom of the wall. They're furniture was light and colorful.  
>I like it here.<em>

_We sat down in the sunroom that overlooked the garden with its small pond full of fish and pond lilies. Around the edges were flowers of all different colors. I noticed the Primroses right away._

_"Prim!" Annie smiled. Prim and Annie had become good friends in the past few years. Annie was turning back to normal thanks to Prim's help. Every once in a while, Prim and Annie got together to do a little thing Prim called 'counseling'._

_"Hi, Annie." Prim said._

_"Ah! Mr. and Mrs. Abernathy! Welcome to our home. How are you two doing? I see Haymitch is still alive." He chuckled. Peeta looked at me strangely. He was wondering what I haven't told him yet._

_"Why does everyone assume he would be dead by now?" Effie muttered. We ignored her._

_"Let's get right to the point." I said. "Do you remember who the guys that married Effie and Haymitch was?"_

_"Yes." Finnick said. We waited for him to continue. He. . .didn't._

_"Care to tell us?" Haymitch asked._

_"Not really." Finnick said. "Care to tell Peeta, Katniss?" You. Have. Got. To. Be. kidding. me. I glared at Finnick._

_"No? fine." Finnick said. Annie sighed._

_"Stop torturing her, Fin." Annie sighed. "His name was Anderson. Black hair. Grey eyes. That's all we know."_

_"That's it? Do you realize how many people here have black hair and grey eyes?" Haymitch asked._

_"Don't yell at her. He had a tattoo on his shoulder of a crescent moon surrounded by wires." Finnick said. He glared at Haymitch. Prim looked disgusted._

_"You wanted a guy with a tattoo to marry you?" Prim asked. "Didn't you at least suspect it wasn't real?"_

_"They were drunk, Prim. They didn't know what they were doing." I said. "Do you think they would have married each other if they were thinking?"_

_"Well. . ." she trailed off. Gaping mouths turned to her. Oh. Wow. "Didn't anyone else see it?" she asked. "Look at them! They are so – well, they aren't alike but that sort of makes them alike. You know? Oh never mind. Forget I said anything." She looked down at her feet._

_"Okay," I said. I looked back at Haymitch and effie. "Well, now that I think about it, they kind of would make a good couple." Now it was my turn to get stared at strangely. _

"_What?" I said. Peeta sighed._

"_Why don't we go find that guy?" Peeta asked. I nodded._

"_I swear there is something wrong with the Everdeen sisters. . ."Effie whispered. I ignored her._

_"Okay, let's get this over with." I stood up._

_"And on the way you can explain to me what exactly it is you are keeping from me, Katniss." Peeta smiled. _

_"Right." I said. "I will – later. We have to focus on Haymitch and Effie."_


	4. Chapter 4: Secret's Out

**Chapter 4**

**Secrets out**

* * *

><p>With Finnick's help, we found him in no time. It turns out Haymitch and Effie had gotten married near his house and Finnick remembered just where it was.<br>We knocked on the door to the large building. The door opened almost immediately. Mr. Anderson was a tall, dark haired, grey eyes middle aged man. He was also the stupidest man in the world for marrying Haymitch and Effie.  
>The man seemed pleased to see Effie and Haymitch. He was all smiles until Peeta asked him if Haymitch and Effie were officially married.<p>

"Sorry, they're married." The man said. "There's nothing I can do, get a divorce if you regret it."

"So, it's official?" I asked. He nodded. He searched through a pile of papers until he found the one he was looking for.

"Here you go," he said. "I forgot to give you these yesterday." He handed them to Effie.

"What is this?" she asked.

"The papers you both signed." He said. Effie's eyes widened.

"So I did sign that!" She gasped. "Oh my! I'm married to Haymitch!" Haymitch didn't seem too happy about it either.

"How could you marry them?" I said. He shrugged.

"Well, I just thought they had come to their senses – now if you'll excuse me, I have things to tend to. You can make your way out." He gestured toward the door. Peeta took my hand and led us out.

"That was quick." Peeta said. I looked at Haymitch who suddenly looked like he needed a drink really badly. I couldn't blame him.

"See!" Prim said. "I'm not the only one who thinks Haymitch and Effie would eventually get married! The whole country knew it!" She was ignored.  
>We walked silently to Finnick and Annie's house. Next to me, Finnick kept elbowing me. I guess he wanted me to tell Peeta that Gale was coming to visit. You know what, I don't need to deal with him. I already have Haymitch and Effie's marriage drama to deal with.<p>

"Finnick broke your lamp, Annie." I said. "You know the one your mother gave you when you were six." Finnick's mouth fell open with a pop. Annie stopped walking.

"You didn't." she gasped.

"Oh he did." I said. "That's why you haven't seen it."

"You said you took it to get it cleaned!" Annie yelled.

"Gale is coming to visit!" Finnick yelled. Peeta's hand released mine. Oh . . .no.

"What?" Peeta asked. I glared at Finnick. "Katniss!" I squirmed away from his gaze.

"Katniss invited him." Finnick smiled. Traitor! Annie hit him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"You invited that – that –" Peeta sighed.

"Well last time you guys met –"

"Was a disaster." He said. "Look Katniss, Gale is your best friend and I don't mind that you guys talk but that _thing_ and I do not get along! Remember what happened last time?" Oh, I do. And that is why I was hesitant to tell Peeta. You see, last time Gale came to visit him and Peeta had made a competition out of everything. Who could eat the most food, who could make the best food, who knew more about me, who knew where all the edible berries were in the forest - it was a disaster. Especially when Peeta won all of those. I mean, you would expect for Gale to know at least twenty edible berries and plants in the forest but he didn't. I'm sure the only reason Peeta knew about them was because of me and the book of Plants I had.

"When is he coming?" Prim asked.

"In two days." Finnick smiled. I glared. "Hey! You sold me out! It's only fair!" I took a deep breath reminding myself not to get too worked up.

"God, Finnick!" Annie said, still thinking about her lamp. "You are going to get it! Say goodbye to that stupid trident of yours!" Finnick's face drained of blood.

"Stop it!" Effie said. "Stop arguing about your silly problems! Mine are much bigger than any of yours combined! Do you realize what's going to happen when people hear Haymitch and I are married?"

"Shut up Effie!" I yelled. "The only thing that is going to happen is that reporters are going to harass you! It doesn't matter!"

"You like the attention after all." Peeta said.

"Not this kind of attention!" Effie cried. "I want a divorce!"

"So do I!" Haymitch said.

"I want my lamp!" Annie said. Finnick cringed away from her glares.

"I want Gale gone but that's not going to happen now is it?" Peeta said.

"So you can just deal with your own problems and we'll deal with ours!" I said. I grabbed Peeta's hand and started to walk home. I saw Annie and Finnick going the other way to their house and Haymitch leaving with Effie at his heels. It didn't occur to me what happened to Prim until I was nearly home.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know and I am so sorry for not updating. Really, I'm so sorry. I won't give any excuses because I know there aren't any. I'll try to update later today. <strong>

**Thanks for reading and sticking with the story!**


	5. Chapter 5: Madhouse

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Madhouse_**

**_Peeta's P.O.V_**

* * *

><p>"Hello Baker boy." Gale greets. I glare at him as he got off the train. He wore his smug face and fancy 'boss clothes.' I sigh. In the past two days I had tried so hard to convince Katniss to tell Gale that he couldn't come over this week but to no avail. He was here. And may I say he was as annoying as always.<p>

"Hi, Gale!" Katniss says. Her face lightened up which made me sick. Why was she so happy to see this – this idiot?

"Catnip!" Gale exclaims. He took her into a big hug. I grit my teeth to keep from saying or doing anything Katniss would not be happy with later. After a minute I found myself prying Katniss away from that thing.

"Let's go home, I'm sure _it's_ tired – oops, I mean Gale." Gale glared at me.

"Right, I'm sure Lover Boy is too weak to sit up too long." He countered. I smiled mockingly and for some reason I could see Katniss start to get uncomfortable.

"Yeah," she says. "Let's go." The ride to _our_ house was filled with silence and the occasional glare Gale and I would throw at each other. Katniss was sitting in the middle of both of us and I could see she was getting annoyed.

"So," Katniss says after a while. "Have you heard that Effie and Haymitch are married?" She must be desperate because Haymitch threatened that if we mentioned this to anyone, he would torture us somehow. That doesn't really matter anymore though. In the past two days word had gotten out that Annie was pregnant and that Haymitch was married. It had caused a lot of commotion too but it was a good kind of commotion. It seemed to bring the Districts and the Capitol closer now that two people with such different backgrounds were married. President Paylor was so please by it all that she had even made Effie and Haymitch swear not to get a Divorce until the attention went away. It wouldn't be good if they got a divorce saying they had inconsolable differences. Imagine what that would do to the Capitol and Districts. It annoyed Katniss to think that they still couldn't do anything without disrupting the peace.

"Yes," Gale says. "There's not a soul who hasn't."

"Oh, you have a soul?" I mocked. He glared.

"Yes, peeta, I do, I thought that blondes were the soulless ones." He says. Katniss laughs nervously.

"I think that's redhead's, Gale, but you know that's not true. All humans have souls." She mutters. Gale smiled at Katniss.

"Right." he says. "So where do you guys live now? I heard you moved out of the Victors Village house."

"Yeah, we moved into the house Peeta designed and built." Katniss says. "It's amazing. There's a huge kitchen, a backyard that leads to the forest – and we own about five acres of the forest behind it."

"Really?" Gale says. He was still glaring at me.

"Yeah, we just moved in to it yesterday so it's still a bit messy so if you'd rather go to the other house –" Katniss starts.

"No, no, it's fine." He says. "I kind of want to see what lover boy came up with." We arrived home soon after that and was gale surprised. The house did look pretty good if I say so myself. It had an earthy feel to it. The floors were a dark wood and the wall the fireplace stood on was all stone. As soon as Katniss opened the door I heard a yell.

"You are so stupid!" Effie yelled. Katniss flinched as something was thrown. Gale looked alarmed.

"What was that?" he asks. Katniss sighed as we heard something else break.

"The happy couple." She says.

"Katniss! Oh thank goodness your home!" Prim ran out of the kitchen covered in a red liquid that looked similar to one of my paints.

"Prim!" Katniss gasped. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Fine, it's just Peeta's red sunset paint." I gasp. It had taken me forever to make that paint! Do they realize how many _colors_ I had to mix to come up with that? "Haymitch and Effie are at it again!" Prim said. Katniss groaned.

"What happened this time?" I ask. I sit down on one of the chairs by the doorway amusing myself with Gale's terrified expression that appears whenever we hear a scream or something else break.

"Haymitch walked in on Effie naked." She says.

"Oh is that all." I say. "Didn't they see each other naked on their wedding night?"

"I was drunk then, Peeta!" Effie says as she walks in the room. A towel is wrapped around her body.

"Oh please!" Haymitch says. "There's nothing to see anyway." He face turns as pink as her hair. She grabs a vase from one of the tables.

"No, no, no," I say. "I made that." I take it from her grasp and hand her the picture frame of Gale surrounded by some of his crew in District 2 instead. "Here, this is worthless." Effie's about to throw it when Katniss pries it from her grasp.

"Prim, call Paylor." She says. "We need to do something about –"

"Katniss!" Finnick calls as he walks through the door in nothing but a robe. Did I mention that Annie and Finnick live just ten houses down the street? "Johanna is here!" Katniss groans.

"This is a madhouse." I hear Gale mutter.

"Then leave." I say. "If you don't like it then leave. No one wants you here."

"Peeta!" Katniss scolds.

"Katniss!" Johanna greets as she walks in. She suddenly stops. I know she's seeing Effie trying to scratch Haymitch's eyes out, Finnick in bathrobe, Prim covered in red, and Katniss and me just standing here. Watching. Oh yeah, and that clown, Gale dressed in a monkey suit. God we must look like idiots to her.

"Well, well, well. This _is_ a circus." She says. Katniss blushes. "Hi, Gale."

"See what you did?" Effie scolds. "Now she thinks we're crazy!" I think Haymitch has had enough of Effie because his face reddens in anger.

"Shut up, you crazy old bat!" he sounds on the verge of tears. "Leave me alone! You're ruining my life!" He stomps up the stairs and we hear a door slam shut. Effie gives a small shriek of what I believe is anger and stomps up the stairs too.

"Well. . ." Finnick says.

"What are you doing here, Finnick?" Katniss demands. "Please tell me you have clothes under there." He smiles and shakes his head.

"Nope!" he says. Katniss groans.

"Annie won't be pleased. I wouldn't be surprised if she decides to rip your throat out – you know she's pregnant and pregnant woman are known to do a lot of crazy things due to the raging hormones." Johanna smirks. She looks out the window and her eyes widen. "oh and here she comes now."

"Finnick!" She yells. "Get back home!" The door bursts open. Annie comes in, takes Finnick by the ear, waves goodbye, and leaves.

"Time for you to go, monkey suit guy." I say referring to Gale. He glares.

"I'm more of a man than you are!" he says. "I mean, what kind of man likes to cook, decorate, and paint!"

"This is going to be a long week." Katniss groans.

"A man that Katniss _loves!"_ I say with a smirk. His face turns red. Idiot monkey.

"I'm hungry." Johanna says.

"I'm sticky." Prim says. "By the way, Peeta, there was a slight fire in the kitchen. You might want to go check –" I turn to glare at Prim.

"I didn't do it!" She says. "Effie wanted to make one of those fiery cakes and . . . yeah, I'm going to take a bath." Prim hurriedly walks upstairs.

"I'll go check on Finnick, make sure he's still alive." Johanna says.

"Me too. Bye Catnip!" Gale and Johanna leave together. Now it's just me and Katniss. I know we're both thinking the same thing.  
>Gale is going to be here for who know how long, Haymitch and Effie are going to be together for some time, Johanna is going to be here until Annie gives birth to help her around the house, Annie is going to be pregnant for eight more months, Finnick will be getting in trouble until Annie has the baby . . . it's going to be a madhouse.<br>Why do I feel like I'm babysitting seven disobedient kids?

"It's going to be a long year." I sigh.

"I know." Katniss groans.

"We can get rid of them, you know?"

"How?" Katniss asks. I smile.

"Take Gale, Haymitch, Finnick, and Effie into the forest and leave them." I smile. Katniss pretends to think about it.

"No." she says.

"How about just Gale?" I ask. She throws a pillow at my face. "Just for a week? We can give him a blanket and food. . ." She picks up the vase Effie was going to throw at Haymitch. "Fine."  
>She miles.<p>

"Good boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the other chapter! I really enjoyed writing this. All of my favorite characters are in this chapter which made it fun to write.<strong>  
><strong>Please tell me what you think! Review please!<strong>


End file.
